My Hero
by Ponchygirl
Summary: Ponch saves a teenage girl and now she loves him and wants to be a CHP officer,but her sister doesn't like that idea much.
1. Meet Jackie Grey

My Hero

Chapter 1

15 year old Jackie Grey sat on the front step at her house, writing in her diary about the CHP.

 _I love the CHP they've done so much for me. I especially like that Frank_

 _Poncherello. He's so handsome and very sweet to me._

 _If I could only describe him in three words I'd say, Sweet,_

 _Cute, and Crazy._

She continued to write in her diary then her mom came over.

"Honey it's time to go inside," She said.

"Ok mom," Jackie replied sadly. She loved being outdoors mostly because sometimes she could see Jon and Ponch drive through the neighborhood on their beat. She really looked up to them.

"Someday I'll be just like them," She told herself as she headed for the door.

"Just like who?" asked Melinda her 18 year old sister.

"Ponch and Jon." Melinda rolled her eyes,

"Still thinking about those two chippies? Jackie, all they did was save you from being killed in a fire last year. You tried to get the dark haired one to date you, are you crazy? He's like not even around your age."

"Shut up Melinda, I can still love him anyway. Besides they are my friends now." Melinda laughed.

"Really, your friends? You've got to be kidding Jackie."

"I don't see what's so funny about it Melinda, you're probably just jealous."

"Why should I be jealous of you? Just because your friends with the fuzz, who cares anyway?"

Jackie's eyes filled tears she ran to her bedroom and began to cry.

"I don't care what she thinks, I still love you guys anyway," She said talking to a picture of Jon and Ponch she had on her dresser.

"I especially love you Ponch, you're my hero."


	2. Jon and Ponch :)

Chapter 2

"Ponch, I can't believe this traffic," Jon complained. Ponch smiled at Jon,

"You should've gotten used to this by now partner."

"I am used to it. I just wish it wasn't always this bad."

"Speaking of bad, that food I had last night was awful. That girl can't cook," Ponch said.

"What girl?" Jon asked confused, Ponch could've been talking about any girl.

"Brooke, she made me a home cooked meal. I got so sick later when I went home. Right now, my stomach hurts. I could throw up if someone hit me there."

"Then why'd you come to work today?" Jon asked.

"I didn't wanna explain all of this to Getraer. He would've made me go see a doctor. Believe me, that's the last thing I wanna do right now."

"Ok, well I'll make sure no one punches you in the stomach or anything like that," Jon said smiling, Ponch smiled back.

"Thanks, Jon you're great. Now all I have to do is try not to let Getraer find out," Ponch said as they turned into the CHP parking lot.

"Good luck, just don't say anything about it to anyone. If Grossie finds out he'd try to come up with a thousand things you can do to help you feel better then Getraer will definitely find out," Jon said parking his motorcycle next to Ponch's.

"Ok well let's go inside," Ponch said walking towards the building.

"Are you sure you wanna work today?"

"Of course I'm sure. In fact I bet by the time briefing ends I'll feel great."

 _Meanwhile..._

After briefing everyone was slowly leaving the room.

"Come on Ponch let's get going," Jon said.

"Ok, just a second," Ponch replied sitting a few seconds more.

"Something wrong Poncherello?" Getraer asked. Ponch hopped up from his seat and smiled at Getraer.

"Nope, everything's fine Sarge."

"Then I guess you'll be hitting your beat now, right?"

"Yep, that's exactly what we were gonna do. But Jon wouldn't let me get up," Ponch said smiling at Jon, Jon just rolled his eyes.

"Let's go partner," Ponch said walking away.

"Is he ok?"

"He's just fine Sarge. Why, did you think something was wrong?"

"No," Getraer replied then walked away.


	3. Ponch throws up

"Ponch can we stop and get something to drink?" Jon asked.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Well I wasn't sure if you'd be ok with it or not," Jon replied, Ponch was about to answer, but then a speeder went by. They started to go after him. He drove through Jackie's neighborhood. They finally got him to pull over. Ponch walked up to the car.

"Sir, can I see your driver's license and registration please?"

"Yeah sure officer," The man said as he got out of the car and handed it to Ponch. They walked over to the side of the road and up onto the sidewalk.

"Mr. Smith, do you have any idea how fast you were going?"

"Only about 60," Mr. Smith replied, Ponch rolled his eyes.

"You were going at least 80, maybe a little over," Ponch replied.

"No really? I'm sorry officer, but I'm very late for an important business meeting."

"Well, if you weren't speeding maybe you could've gotten there sooner, Mr. Smith," Ponch said as he wrote him a citation.

"I can't believe this, this is the 3rd time this week, Henry you need to stop doing this. I wish I didn't have to sell these windows anymore," Mr. Smith talked to himself.

"Mr. Smith can you sign here please?" Ponch asked handing him the paper.

"Sure thing officer," Mr. Smith replied then signed his name.

"I hate this," He said to himself.

"Then leave earlier next time. You can avoid being late and speeding," Ponch suggested.

"You're pretty smart officer, thanks for the advice," Mr. Smith said then went back to his car.

Jon and Ponch were out patrolling the neighborhood, when they saw a man trying to sell drugs to a teenage girl.

"Hey, she looks familiar," Ponch said.

"Well, she's buying drugs from that guy," Jon said and they sped up to go stop that guy from getting away.

As they got closer Ponch knew exactly who that girl was.

"Melinda, get away from that creep!" he yelled. Melinda was bothered by the fact Ponch caught her talking to that drug dealer. _'Great Jackie might find out about this.'_ She thought. Then she took off running. Jon went after her while Ponch chased the guy. He finally caught up to the guy a few seconds later and grabbed him the guy turned around and punched Ponch in the stomach, Ponch still wasn't feeling well from earlier. He ended up puking in the grass. When he was done he tried to get the guy. He tackled him and put hand cuffs on him.

"You're a terrible cop, if just punching you makes you sick," The guy told Ponch.

"Actually, I wasn't feeling well to begin with creep, so shut your mouth," Ponch replied. Then Jon showed up.

"Ponch, I caught up to Melinda, she said that this guy right here has been selling drugs to the people on this street for a few months now," Jon said as he walked closer.

"Jon watch out you gonna step in..."Ponch didn't finish his sentence it was too late, Jon stepped in Ponch's puke and then slipped and fell on his face. Ponch smiled nervously,

"Sorry partner, I tried to warn you," He said. Jon looked super grossed out.

"Really, Ponch, really? I thought you were feeling a little better."

"Sorry Jon, I did too, but then this guy punched me in the stomach. I puked, and then, you slipped in it. You have to admit it is kinda funny."

"Yeah for you maybe, but I'm the one who stepped in it," Jon said, and then a couple seconds later started laughing about it too.


	4. Inviting Ponch over

Chapter 4

"Melinda come here!" yelled Jackie.

"What do you want?" Melinda asked annoyed, she hated helping Jackie with anything.

"Mom wants you to help me make supper. She's not gonna be here, and she doesn't want me cooking alone." Melinda rolled her eyes.

"Just order a pizza Jackie," She said then walked away.

"Order pizza? But I don't have any money to buy it," Jackie said following her.

"Ask a friend if they can bring you food, but I don't wanna help you make supper."

"Fine, if your gonna be that way you just won't eat," Jackie said going to her room. She dialed the number for the California Highway Patrol.

"Hello, California Highway Patrol Central division this is Jasmine speaking."

"Hi Jasmine, is Ponch there?"

"I think he's in Getraer's office is this important?''

"Kind of"

"Ok, well I'll see if he can talk to you."

 _meanwhile..._

"Sarge, I didn't mean to throw up in the grass; I had to do it somewhere. I wasn't gonna do it on the bad guy."

"Poncherello, you should've stayed home today."

"I didn't think it was that bad, otherwise I would've stayed home," Ponch replied.

"Ponch don't argue with Joe please. He's right ya know," Jon said. Ponch rolled his eyes.

"Yeah sure he is, he's always right," Ponch said then Jasmine came in.

"Ponch you've got a phone call it's a young female."

"Oh it's probably Jackie," Ponch said leaving to go answer the phone.

"Jackie?" Getraer asked.

"Yeah, that teenage girl that Ponch saved last year in that fire," Jon replied.

"Hi Jackie"

"Ponch, I'm so glad to hear your voice. Can you please come over tonight?"

"Why? Do you have something planned?"

"My mom is gone, Melinda won't help me make supper. Mom won't let me cook supper by myself. I don't have the money to buy anything, so I was hoping you could bring us some pizza, I'll pay you back when I have money."

"I don't know Jackie, if your mom doesn't want you to cook supper alone, she's probably the same type of mom that wouldn't want you to have friends over while she's gone."

"Melinda does it all the time."

"Well Melinda should know better she's 18. Or maybe she has permission to do that since she's almost an adult now."

"Ok, so does that mean you won't come over?"

"Oh I never said that. I don't want you to starve, so I will bring you some pizza or something, but I won't stay long. Jon will come too."

"Ok sounds great. Thanks Ponch you're amazing. I love you," Jackie said.

"Jon, we are bringing pizza over to Jackie and Melinda's house tonight," Ponch told Jon.

"Thanks for deciding what I'm gonna do tonight," Jon replied.

"I didn't wanna go over there all by myself. Its two teenage girls all alone over there I just wouldn't feel right being there all by myself. If you know what I mean."

"Yeah I understand," Jon replied.


	5. Why Melinda hates Cops

Chapter 5

"Melinda, Ponch will be here soon," Jackie said. Melinda rolled her eyes.

"Jackie I don't care if Ponch will be here soon. I'm not even his friend."

"So what, we've got company coming over shouldn't you be excited?"

"They are your friends Jackie not mine. I'll never be friends with the fuzz."

"Melinda why are you so against cops? What did they ever do to you?"

"I'm not against them Jackie. I just don't like their job it's too dangerous. And I don't wanna get close to one, them lose them,'' Melinda said. Jackie's eyes got wide.

"Is that why you don't want me to be a CHP officer when I grow up?" she asked finally understanding her older sister.

"I don't wanna lose you Jackie. I know at times it may seem hard to believe, but I love you. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Melinda, I really wanna be a CHP officer when I grow up. I wanna be like Ponch, he's my hero I'd do anything to have the same job as he does. And possibly be a hero to someone else."

"You don't need to be a Chippie to be someone's hero, Jackie. You could be the owner of the supermarket and still be someone's hero."

"Yeah, but he's doing my dream job, I wanna save people's lives I wanna go into burning buildings..."

"Sounds more like you wanna be a firefighter."

"But I wanna ride a motorcycle."

"You can just ride a motorcycle to work, and then still be a firefighter."

"And you'd be ok with that? Firefighting is a dangerous job."

"Well, I think being a cop is more dangerous. You get shot at, you go after speeders and could get in an accident. You have to go into places other people are way too afraid to go into. And you do it because you are protecting the public. There's lots of other things cops have to do that are very dangerous, you go into work and you never know if you'll be coming home," Melinda said.

"Ok, I think your right Melinda. A firefighter does sound like what I really want to do," Jackie said. Then she saw Jon and Ponch pull up into the drive way.

"They are here," She said to Melinda.

"Ok, you can let them in. I guess now that I've had a talk with you I can be nice to them," Melinda said smiling. Jackie ran to the door.

"Hi Jon," She said letting Jon in. Then she saw Ponch her eyes lit up with excitement.

"Hi Ponch," She said, wrapping her arms around him.

"Hi Jackie, I brought you some of my favorite kind of pizza."

"What kind is that?"

"Pepperoni of course," Ponch said with a smile.

"Thanks Ponch, you're the best friend I've ever had,"Jackie said then hugged him again. Pepperoni pizza was her favorite kind too.

"So, are you still gonna be a CHP when you grow up?" Jon asked. Jackie smiled at Melinda,

"No actually I realized I wanna be a firefighter when I grow up. I still wanna ride a motorcycle though," She told them.

"Well, I'm glad you figured out what you wanted to do. I'm sure you'll be a great firefighter when you grow up," Ponch said smiling at Jackie.


	6. Jackie becomes a Firefighter

Chapter 6

5 years later when Jackie was 20 years old she got a job at the fire department, station 116. She was thrilled the first person she decided to tell was Ponch. She called him on the phone.

"Hello this is Ponch speaking."

"Ponch, I just got a job at station 116! I'm a firefighter!" she exclaimed.

"Good for you Jackie, I'm so proud of you. Have you told Melinda yet?'' Ponch asked.

"No, I figured you would," Jackie replied. Ponch was only in his twenties, when he met Melinda. She was not that much younger than him, they ended up falling in love and getting married. Now not only was Ponch Jackie's hero, Melinda said he was her hero too. Just because he went out there every day and saved lives. She got over her fear of being friends with a cop, and decided to marry one.

"Ok I'll tell her for you," Ponch replied."

 _Meanwhile later…._

"Melinda, Jackie got the job." Ponch said when Melinda came home from the store.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah" Ponch replied smiling at his super excited wife. She hugged Ponch,

"Oh I'm so happy; we should throw a party for her."

"Sounds like fun," Ponch replied.

 _Meanwhile later….._

Jackie came over to Ponch and Melinda's house and it was very dark and quiet.

"Hello is anybody home?" she asked as she opened the door and walked in. The light's turned on and everyone yelled,

"SURPRISE CONGRATULATIONS JACKIE!" she was so happy she had tears in her eyes.

"Thank you so much guys," She said.

"Your welcome Jackie, you deserved this," Melinda said.

"Yeah after all that training and hard work you put forth to get this job you deserve a party," Jon said.

"I agree, Jackie I'm so proud of you words can't express how I feel right now," Ponch said. Jackie just smiled she loved to hear Ponch say that to her. Although she didn't grow up to be just like him, he still was her hero and always would be.

THE

END


End file.
